


An Evening

by FlOrangey



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pretend Akira decided to stay at Shujin for his third year of high school, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: "Depression was a sneaky bastard that sometimes resulted in changing plans. Makoto had dated Akira long enough to expect some change when he went through an episode. They originally cancelled and stayed at the cafe, but she caught on quickly that having a short outing was better for him than cuddling in bed at Leblanc."Akira and Makoto go on a date.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	An Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Shumako fluff so I did.

Akira was tired.

It wasn’t a normal fatigue. It wasn’t the result of him staying up late studying or playing video games. It wasn’t from a trip to a Palace or Mementos - they hadn’t done that type of activity in almost a year. It was a fatigue that Makoto was becoming more familiar with as they continued to date each other. One that would crop up slowly, burn in his chest for days or weeks, then subside, but never completely go away.

She stood at the edge of Akira’s room. His arm rested on his stomach, his eyes were half closed as he stared at the city. They had planned to go to the movies and then eat at the diner in town. She had dressed in a nice, but casual outfit. He was still in the clothes he wore when helping Sojiro in the cafe.

She took a deep breath and let it out. How long had he been lying in bed? She walked over. “Akira?”

Her voice made his head twitch, like it had made him snap out of his stupor. His eyes moved to her, and he blinked a few times before finding his voice. “Makoto.” He stared at her for a little while, taking in her appearance before uttering a quiet, “Oh.”

Makoto gave him a weak smile as he sighed and forced himself to sit up. He stretched, and then his arms flopped against the bed. He was low on energy and trying to find the strength to pick himself up and move. Makoto put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She repeated. It had become something of a routine to assure him when his energy was low. To tell him he was doing okay. To take the lead and make sure he still got dressed and got out of the cafe. “Come on, let’s get dressed. Did you have anything to eat today?”

“Curry at lunch.” He sighed. Makoto took that answer with some relief. Some days when Akira was having an ‘episode’ he would forget to eat, period. Makoto offered a hand to him and waited for him to take it. It took a bit, but he did, letting her help him to his feet. She watched him take a deep breath, then let it out, and look around the room. He turned to the dresser and walked over, opening one drawer and looking over the shirts and pants inside. He didn’t have that many options. Perhaps a good thing with his mind trapped in a heavy fog. He pulled a black polo shirt out and held it up for her.

“How’s this?” He asked. Makoto smiled.

“I always liked that one on you.”

He gave her a slight smile back. It didn’t quite reach his eyes, but it was better than no reaction at all. Makoto approached him and put a hand on his arm. “I’ll be waiting downstairs, okay?” She said, reaching up and placing a small kiss on his cheek. She heard a chuckle escape him. “You want me to make you some coffee?”

“I’d like that, thank you.”

The coffee Akira made far surpassed her own, but whenever she offered he would always accept, and tell her how great it was. She smiled and gave him another small kiss on the cheek before going back downstairs, giving him one last look as he took his shirt off. She went back into the kitchen and found the beans for the coffee Akira liked most and set to work on it.

Preparing the coffee and taking into account Akira taking a bit to dress and get it in his system, made Makoto realize they would either be late or even miss they’re movie. That was fine. It was a movie they wanted to see, but there would be other times they could go to the movies, or at worst they could pick it up on Blu-ray when it released later in the year. She would still like to go to dinner. Anything after would be if Akira was feeling up for it.

Depression was a sneaky bastard that sometimes resulted in changing plans. Makoto had dated Akira long enough to expect some change when he went through an episode. They originally cancelled and stayed at the cafe, but she caught on quickly that having a short outing was better for him than cuddling in bed at Leblanc. Unless he was having a terrible day, they would still go out. She finished pouring the coffee and placed it on the counter. She took out her phone and looked through some ideas for after dinner. It took another ten minutes for Akira to come downstairs. He made a beeline for the drink, taking a seat across from her. He took a long sip, wincing and shuddering from the heat in his throat. He looked a little more awake.

“Good?” Makoto asked. Akira looked at her and grinned.

“The best. As always.”

He was trying to put on the charm. Makoto blushed. It worked mostly, but his tone was monotonous. “Well, I’m glad you like it. How are you feeling right now?”

He sighed, “Tired. Not the best, but not the worst. Work felt longer than normal.” He paused and took another long sip of his coffee. He placed it down on the counter, “Sorry I wasn’t ready to go when you got here.”

“It’s okay Akira.” She said, “Do you still want to go out?”

“Not really. But I know if I don’t, it’ll make tomorrow harder.” He said, “So, when was the movie starting again?”

“It started two minutes ago.” Makoto said. Akira’s hand twitched, so Makoto took it in hers, wrapping her fingers on his palm. “It’s okay.”

“You were looking forward to seeing it.”

“There’s other dates Akira.” She said, “And now, if you want, we can grab dinner a little early and maybe go somewhere else.”

“Like where?”

“Well, there’s the park, or the bookstore-”

“How about the arcade?” He suggested. “We haven’t gone there in a long time.”

Makoto smiled. He was right. “Arcade it is then.” She said, “Finish your coffee, and let’s get going.”

It took a little more for Akira to finish his coffee. He liked to savor it and was waiting for the caffeine boost to wake him up a little. When ready he got to his feet and grabbed the keys to Leblanc and opened the door. He motioned for Makoto to go first and then closed and locked the store behind them.

* * *

Akira felt tired. He hated it.

He hated the fatigue that came when his depression acted up. He hated the numbness, how much effort he needed to put into smiling. He hated how easy it was for him to lose his sense of time doing nothing, but when he was doing things the minutes and hours felt like they dragged on forever.

It was why he felt so worn down after helping Sojiro in the cafe. He just wanted to lie down for a half hour to get his bearings before getting up, soaking in the bathhouse, and then getting dressed for his date with Makoto. A new Like a Dragon film had released and she had been excited to go see it. Even with his mood a little low, he wanted to take her out to something she would enjoy.

So hearing her voice, and snapping out of his stupor to see her hovering over him, made his heart sink. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

It wasn’t okay. He thought it wasn’t okay, but Makoto was being kind and patient. She helped him out of bed and encouraged him to get dressed. She made him coffee, which helped him perk up a little. He still felt bad about the movie, but Makoto assured him they could always go on other dates. An early dinner would do him good. A trip to the arcade could be fun. It was the first thing they did together when they became friends.

The train ride into the heart of Shibuya was calm, and the waitress who showed them their booths and gave them their menus was polite. Makoto ordered them both some tea, and the two looked at their menus. Akira’s eyes fell on the different options and shook his head as his eyes blurred. Too many decisions, and nothing he felt hungry for. He put the menu down and put his hand to his head. 

“Hey.” Makoto’s voice was soft, loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough that no one else would. She reached her hand out getting his attention After some hesitation he took it. He watched her fingers wrap around his, her thumb caressing his fingers. The gesture sent a slight shock through him, like some life was injected into bones. He smiled weakly.

Makoto’s hands were warm. It was one reason he liked holding them so much. His were cold as ice.

“How was today? You helped Sakura-san in the cafe, right?”

He nodded. “It was okay.” He said, “Quiet. He had me help with the dishes and the curry.”

“He’s having you help with a lot more lately.”

“He says it’s cause he’s getting old.” Akira chuckled, “I just think it’s cause he likes his crossword puzzles.”

The smile on his face faded for a moment, replaced with some exhaustion that he tried to hide. “It was slow today. The messages you sent earlier helped.”They had just been messages about confirming their date, but imagining her smile, and reading her type that she couldn’t wait to go out with him, had kept him going. “How were your classes?”

“Well enough.” Makoto sigh, “It’s been an interesting overview to study how Japan’s laws have changed over the decades. But I don’t deny I just want to get to the more modern aspects of it.”

“Really wanna get those classes for the police academy.”

“I keep thinking the sooner the better, but I also need to remind myself I can’t rush things.” She whined. Akira looked down at their hands and squeezed hers..

“Take your time.” He said. The statement was simple and short, but it made her look him in the eye and she giggled.

“Yes. I have plenty of time to get myself ready.”

The woman brought their tea and asked if they were ready to order. Makoto was, however Akira still found himself a little lost with what he wanted. He fell quiet, and Makoto asked the woman if they could have a few more minutes to make their decision. When she left, Makoto turned her attention back to Akira.

“It’s hard to pick.” He muttered. “Did this place always have so many options?”

“I think they expanded their menu recently.” Makoto said. She waited as he continued to look over the menu to see if something clicked. He smirked and flipped to a particular item.

“Look, we’re still famous.”

Makoto blinked and giggled. “Phantom Philet. Guaranteed to take your taste buds.”

“Tempting.” He looked at the price and shook his head. “Too expensive.”

She checked the price and shook her head. “Too expensive.”

Akira looked over a few more options and eventually settled on a decent-sized steak sandwich. Makoto ordered some Ginger Pork and Miso soup. They gave the waitress their menus and Akira returned to holding Makoto’s hand.

“Split the bill like always?” He asked.

“Of course.”

Conversation was few and far between. Akira was always quiet, so Makoto lead most of the talk. She talked a little more about her classes and a little about one of the evening events the school had done.

“Colleges invite people like comedians?” He asked.

“Comedians, independent musicians, I think last year the school invited a hypnotist.” Makoto paused, “I wonder what it would be like to be hypnotized. I’ve never been. Have you?”

He blinked, his hand tensing up, and shook his head. “Don’t like the idea of losing control of myself.”

“O-oh…” Makoto trailed off, “I’m sorry if I…”

“No, you’re fine.” He said, taking a breath and letting it out. “Are you allowed to bring people off campus to these events?”

Makoto thought about it, “Well most of them are on campus only, but some I can buy a ticket for a guest. If you want, I can see what’s on the schedule. We can go to something together.”

“Sure.” His grip on her hand loosened as he relaxed.

* * *

Dinner was quiet and enjoyable. The walk to the arcade was relaxing. The arcade was busy, with several people talking in the corners and others lined up playing the games. As always, Gun About was the most popular, followed by the recent racing game that had just released. She was sure she only knew about that because Akira had mentioned Ryuji talking about it. She had to admit it had piqued her curiosity.

She noticed Akira kept his head low as they moved through the crowd. “You wanna try that one?” She pointed over to one of the shooter games to get his attention. He nodded and followed her over. She put some coins in the machine and lifted the plastic rifle. Akira followed suit and Makoto watched him to make sure he was ready before turning to the screen.

They got through the first level with no issue. The second a little trouble. The third was when Makoto felt her lack of skills in video games catch up with her, to the point even Akira couldn’t cover for both of them. By the fourth level she felt overwhelmed and her health on screen dropped to zero before the first checkpoint. She groaned as she saw the GAME OVER screen flash across.

“Well, that went well.” She muttered. Akira knelt down and put more coins in the machine. “Akira?”

“One last round.” He said and shot the screen. Makoto jumped and brought the plastic gun back up to the screen. Their second attempt went a little better, and with a sliver of health left, the two crossed the checkpoint to the next screen.

“Yes, we did it!” Makoto’s grin was wide as she looked up at Akira, who was smiling. “Should we do the next level?”

“Let’s do it.”

The fifth level went worse than their first attempt at the fourth. They tried again, but didn’t make it much further. Makoto sighed and winced as she stretched out her shoulder. “I think I need a break.” She muttered. Akira put the plastic gun away and stretched out his neck. “Do you wanna do something else?”

Her question hung in the air, but eventually Akira sighed and shook his head. “No. I think I’m done.”

Makoto recognized his tone right away. That sudden loss of energy that came from constantly fighting with his head. The crowded arcade probably wasn’t helping. They left the arcade and Akira’s shoulder’s visibly dropped as he let out a breath. “I’m sorry.”

Makoto stepped around so she was facing him and held her hand up so he could see. She then placed her hand to his cheek. “It’s okay. You’re doing what you can.” She said. Akira leaned into her touch, raising his hand up to take hers.

“I’m glad we still went out.”

“Did you have a good time?”

He paused, then asked, “Did you?”

“I did.”

He seemed both happy and relieved. “Then I did too.” He said, “But I think I had enough going out. Can we head back to Leblanc and relax?”

“Of course.” Makoto’s tone was calm and inviting. She noticed Akira’s eyes move, his face becoming a slight shade of pink as he pulled their hands off his cheek.

“Are you... doing anything tomorrow? Cause if you aren’t…” He trailed off, “... I don’t think I’d be up for anything but…”

“Do you want me to stay tonight?” Makoto asked. He nodded. “I’d love to. Let’s go.”

* * *

“Is that the show from your college?”

Makoto looked down at Akira when he asked the question. They had curled up in his bed. He was laying next to her, his head resting against her shoulder, watching the video she was playing on her phone. She nodded to his question and the two continued to watch the comedy routine. The man went on a tangent and hit the punchline, and while there were a few chuckles, Makoto groaned. “This is…” she trailed off and Akira finished the sentence.

“This is terrible comedy.”

“Want me to revoke my offer?”

“No, they can’t all be this bad.” He said and adjusted his position so he could get a better look at Makoto’s face. “I love you. I’m glad you’re here.”

Makoto paused the video and shifted so she was looking at him. “I love you too.”

She saw Akira looked like he wanted to say something, but eventually he just settled for wrapping an arm around her. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Akira-”

“I mean it.” He muttered. “Thank you for being my study partner.”

Makoto laughed a little at the comment and put her phone away, letting Akira hold her close. She could feel his heartbeat and hear his breathing steady as he closed his eyes and relaxed. He was her study partner. It was a silly, but sweet way to say it. But the studying was worth it. Understanding Akira’s mind and helping him on days depression hit was worth it. Every day she spent with him she could honestly say was the best in her life.

She gave him a light kiss on the nose and settled next to him. “Thank you for being mine.” 

It was a peaceful evening.


End file.
